monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cottonmouth255 - Fanfics
Cottonmouth255's Fanfics Inspired by a few of the fanfics already on the Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki, and a few other things as well, I've come up with two fanfics of my own, as well as four other budding ideas. They are all still in progress, so will be created one chapter at a time. NOTE! Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate is coming out, and with it the English names of several monsters. Since I started the Monster Hunter Destiny Trilogy before the announcement of MH3U's future release, I will be using the old Japanese names of these monsters for this trilogy. However, I will be using their proper English names in the second trilogy, "The Heroes of Moga". Monster Hunter Destiny Trilogy Monster Hunter Destiny This fanfic is based on my fictional game, Monster Hunter Tri Destiny. It was inspired partially by a few of the fanfics already on this site, as well as, partially, the movie How To Train Your Dragon. It also has a little "surrealism" or "fantasy" incorporated into it (the main character is able to shapeshift and, later, talk to monsters). The story takes place in the Central World, the region in which MH3D takes place. The names of the characters come from some of my real-life friends. Additionally, the main character shares the name of my worst enemy, Taka the Vengeful Gobul. Plot No one knows exactly what caused the war between humans and monsters. All anyone knows, or thinks, is that allowing these evil creatures to exist is a threat to mankind. Hunters, paid to slaughter monsters that attack villages and steal food, have already caused the extinction of Elder Dragons and Raptorial Bird Wyverns. And the monsters fight back with a vengeance. Taka, an unusual boy with unusual powers of shapeshifting, is picked along with his closest friends and worst enemies to be next in line to defend his village against the monster threat. Sent to a training school in the middle of the Central World, and given a special longsword named Guan, he prepares with his group for war, defeating captured monsters in the Arena Terra. As his friend Mylie is blinded by a Nargacuga and his enemy Hornt killed by a Barroth, Taka begins to question the war and starts to pity the monsters he kills, even crying over their carcasses. His friends grow more and more distant from him as he, ever so slightly, begins to side with the monsters... Characters Main Characters: Taka, Illeera, Mylie, Taahnn, Kiem, Hornt, Relcia, Kread, Ryka Monsters: Vulcan (Rathalos), Qurupeco, Rathian, Bruteon x2, Toxic Barroth, Nargacuga, Agsolstea + Dark Agsolstea, Gobul, Glauturna, Frozen Agnaktor, Jinouga, Sulphurous Bracchidios, Scoliarch, Deviljho, Warlaros, Taltaira Supporting Characters: Hydra, Bronton, Village Elder Chapters MHD I - Taka Enters the War MHD II - Meeting Guan in the Arena Terra MHD III - Thunderous Duo MHD IV - First Casualties Against the Brute Wyvern MHD V - Fight with the Sun Devil, Dark King, and Living Shadow MHD VI - Reunion with the Vengeful Leviathan MHD VII - Relcia, or Rathalos? MHD VIII - Best Friends Make Fierce Enemies MHD IX - Work of the Ice Worm! MHD X - Vulcan Versus the Yellow Slime Wyvern MHD XI - New Hunters MHD XII - Friendship and Love Triumph over the World Eater MHD XIII - Enter Warlaros, the Wyvern Warlord! MHD XIV - Approach of the Sky God MHD XV - Epilogue: Peace to the Central World MHD - Complete Story Monster Hunter Destiny: Chronicle This fanfic is based off of the fictional game that me and my little sister are currently creating, Monster Hunter Chronicle. It is a sequel to my other fanfic, Monster Hunter Destiny, and takes place partially in the Central World, where MHD takes place, but also in a new region called the Mysterious Beyond. The characters from the previous story also star in this fanfic, but I introduce a few new ones as well. Plot Taka and his friends are enjoying a lifestyle unknown to humans for hundreds of years. At last, their village has made peace with the monsters of the Central World, and people and monsters live together in harmony. Taka is a hero, along with his friends Illeera, Mylie, Taahnn, and the Rathalos Vulcan, as well as his girlfriend Relcia. However, news arrives about a previously undiscovered region, complete with new monsters and environments. This region is appropriately named the Mysterious Beyond, as it is located far from the regions of the Central World, Moga, or Minegarde. Subsequently, the gang decides to make peaceful contact with the mysterious humans already living there. In the Beyond, Taka and his friends encounter new challenges, a betrayal that shocks them to their very cores, and an Elder Dragon so ferocious that they may just be doomed... Characters Main Characters: Taka, Illeera, Relcia, Mylie, Taahnn, Lauren, Tartu Monsters: Vulcan (Rathalos), Reia (Rathian), Syrie (Nargacuga), Zin (Jinouga), Ignatius (Diablos), Pariapuria, Moardea, Thondriun, Gobul, Lumidusa, Necrocula, Tigrex, Emerald Nargacuga, Magnarok, Renalimas, Rathling x3 Supporting Characters: Village Elder, Bronton, Hydra, The Chieftain of the Mysterious Beyond, Tenris, Elric Chapters MHDC I - End of the Monster War MHDC II - Discovery of What Lies Beyond MHDC III - New World, Different Monsters! MHDC IV - Time for Dinner, Pariapuria! MHDC V - Enter Tartu in the Murky Bog MHDC VI - Creation of the Vengeful Gobul Mk.II MHDC VII - Elder Dragon, off the Coasts of Cratered Island MHDC VIII - Necrocula Against the Love of Mylie MHDC IX - Tartu's Darkest Secret MHDC X - The Worst of All Luck MHDC XI - Renalimas, the Misfortune Raven MHDC XII - Taka and Illeera vs Renalimas and the Vengeful Gobul MHDC XIII - Leaving the Mysterious Beyond MHDC XIV - Epilogue: New Families of Both Humans and Wyverns MHDC - Complete Story Monster Hunter Destiny: The Darkness Within This fanfic is the last of the MH Destiny trilogy and is the sequel to Monster Hunter Destiny: Chronicle. It takes place in the Central World, but the majority of the story takes place in the Great Frontier. Plot Taka and his friends are once again heroes, having saved the Mysterious Beyond from Renalimas. However, Tartu and Mylie are still out there somewhere, plotting their next steps. In a completely shocking maneuver, the dastardly duo attack Mediatas Village with the destructive magics they had discovered. Relcia is badly injured, and after she recovers, Taka begins to worry that something is afflicting her. The Village Elder says that the only thing that can help her is a magical Fatalis Scale. Consequently, Taka, Relcia, and Lauren journey to the Great Frontier in order to find that ancient Elder Dragon. However, Tartu and Mylie are planning to take over the Great Frontier, and Relcia starts to act... strangely. Can Taka find the Fatalis, or will he, too, succumb to the darkness within? Characters Main Characters: Taka, Illeera, Relcia, Lauren, Tartu, Mylie Monsters: Vulcan (Rathalos), Reia (Rathian), Syrie (Nargacuga), Zin (Jinouga), Ignatius (Diablos), Rathling x3, Hypnocatrice, Fatalis, Ancient Rathian, Akura Vashimu, Berukyurosu, Crimson Fatalis, Raviente, Odeibatorasu, Taikun Zamuza, Gurunzeburu, White Fatalis, Gobul x2, *SPOILER* Supporting Characters: Elric, Village Elder, Hydra, Beyond Chieftain, Tenris Chapters MHDD I - Tartu Strikes Back! MHDD II - An Affliction Worth Healing MHDD III - Into the Great Forest MHDD IV - Mezeporta at Risk MHDD V - Meeting the Legendary Black Dragon MHDD VI - The Darkness Begins to Spread MHDD VII - The Mysterious Wyvern's Assault! MHDD VIII - Out of the Desert, Into Enemy Territory MHDD IX - Lauren Negotiates with the Crimson Dragon MHDD X - Raging on Absolute Island MHDD XI - The Darkness Conquers a Hero MHDD XII - Taka and Relcia, in Control of Raviente? MHDD XIII - All Hail the Ancestor MHDD XIV - Epic Showdown in White Fatalis's Tower! MHDD XV - Epilogue: Relcia Forgiven Acknowledgements Inspiration Main Characters: My good friends - Arielle, Emily, Nathan, Mike, North, Claire, Drake, and Kyra -- NOTE: These people are by no means alike to the characters in the story. Only the names. Supporting Characters: Elric (Edward Elric, from Full Metal Alchemist), Tartu (the word "tartarus"), Zin ("Zinogre", a nickname of Jinouga -- UPDATE: '''This is now known to be Jinouga's English name) Hero's Name: Taka the Vengeful Gobul (Whom I Hate Above All Else) Dronk's Accent: Trank, a character from the Shark Wars book series Monster Hunter Tri Destiny (the game): MH Freedom Unite and MH Tri Ultimate Plot: How To Train Your Dragon, fanfics already on this site '''Disclaimer: In Monster Hunter Destiny XIII, Taahnn gets an arrow to the knee. For those of you who are groaning/retching/sighing at that reference, let me just tell you that it wasn't my idea. It was requested by Taahnn's real-life counterpart, Nathan. It was, admittedly, a good idea. Encouragement Friends: My good friends... See above MH Fans: Joker550, UkantorEX, Autis21XT, Zeldas ganon, Bass21, Transformorphic Wyvern Pictures Used A big thank you to the Monster Hunter Wikia for its extensive selections of screenshots and official artworks. Music Used A huge thanks to both Youtube and the folks at Capcom, Game Freak, Red Entertainment, Ubisoft, and the Lego Company for creating this epic music: * Guran-Miraosu Theme, Abiorugu Theme (Monster Hunter) * Ghetsis Theme (Pokemon B/W) * BB Brigade Theme, Don Boneyard Theme, and Zongazonga Theme Part 1 (Fossil Fighters: Champions) * Mecha-Squid Battle Theme (Rayman 3) * Zaktan Battle Theme, Thok Battle Theme (BIONICLE Heroes) TO BE CONTINUED Heroes of Moga Trilogy The Heroes of Moga The Heroes of Moga is the first installment in a new trilogy that takes place after Monster Hunter Destiny. Obviously, it takes place in the Moga region, and introduces a whole new selection of characters. Plot Two young lovers flee from the destruction of the only home they had ever known, carrying with them their only child. They finally stop running in Loc Lac City, in the Moga region, far from their homeland. With nothing to go back to, the couple reluctantly settles down in the desert city. Sixteen years later, both parents have been killed in a fight with an Elder Dragon. Their son lives on, however, and can scarcely remember his mother and father. He has been told of his father's great achievements, and that they will forever live in legend, but he doesn't believe them. Then, what begins as a simple dare turns into exile. The boy must leave Loc Lac with his two friends and eke out an existence in the wilds of the Moga region. On his journey, our hero will uncover the truth about his parents, discover secrets he didn't know he had, and rebuild his lost home with his one true love. Characters Main Characters: COMING SOON Monsters: Bruteon, Jhen Mohran, Great Jaggi, Ceadeus, Hapurubokka, Dosufurogi, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Crimson Uragaan, Sand Plesioth, Gigginox, Electric Gigginox, Mist Gigginox, Nargacuga, Rathian, Eelekiose, Deviljho Supporting Characters: COMING SOON Chapters HoM I - A Never-Before-Seen Crisis HoM II - Anger of the Jhen Mohran HoM III - Wanderers of the Moga Region HoM IV - Attack of the Jaggis! HoM V - Speaking with the Sea God HoM VI - A Bad Day for Hunting HoM VII - Return of the Azure Lightning HoM VIII - Arena Battle with a Side of Betrayal HoM IX - Out of the Frying Pan and into the Freezer HoM X - Thieving Nargacuga! HoM XI - Revelations HoM XII - Rescue in the Mountain Stream HoM XIII - Eelekiose in Moga Woods HoM XIV - The World Eater HoM XV - Epilogue: One Year Later Heroes of Moga: Roar of the Wolf COMING SOON ... ish. Heroes of Moga: The Strongest of All COMING SOON ... You know the saying "sooner or later"? Well, this is bound to come later than sooner.